Dead Mans Wood - Pirates of the Caribbean
by 50shadesofwatdefuqbro
Summary: A twist on the typical POTC story where everyone is a little different and with a whole less shame. The story is a bit crude and takes some shocking turns. Written co-joinedly by two nymphomaniac authors. ;)
1. Chapter 1

As the ship prostitute - Elizabeth - stared over the side of the monstrous ship she saw a little boy floating on some debris. Elizabeth shouted for help as no one else had noticed the young boy in the water floating casually long. There was a great tumult as people started to fetch ropes and nets made of boiled condoms.

When the boy was rescued, Elizabeth was sent to pleasure him seeing as they were around the same age of about 12 years old. As he wasn't awake yet, she started to caress his dick. After about 20 minutes he suddenly jerked up while cumming violently and shouted William. William fell back asleep.

Elizabeth at this point was covered in cum which she subsequently started to lick off her for the amusement of the other crew members that stood to attention themselves, jaws dropped in awe of what just happened, wanting a piece of that themselves. Elizabeth whipped around and seductively told them that she was going to be busy with William for a while and that they should go back to their duties.

When they pulled in to Port Royal there was a big parade awaiting their return; this parade was full of strippers and people fucking for the amusement of others. The crew instantly made themselves busy with what was on show. Elizabeth and William were busy in the captain's room when her father the governor of Port Royal walked in and told them to hurry up so they can get busy with the entertainment that was awaiting them – Elizabeth had a job to do.

Meanwhile somewhere near Tortuga Jack Sparrow was getting ready to make his way over to the big festivities in Port Royal. Seeing as his ship was missing, he was travelling on an old donkey to get there. Luckily it was half dolphin and Jack could cross the ocean to England, Land of Orange Hoes. That is where the national Festival of Aids occurred. When he arrived he saw the young Elizabeth, and liked what he saw. He started to approach her but he lost sight of her and was disappointed that he didn't get to tap dat ass.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later

Elizabeth groaned loudly as she got thrusted into more. "louder!" shouted her dad. She did as she was told because she didn't want to disappoint her viewers. Just as they were reaching their climax her partner shuddered violently as he was reaching the edge. He didn't want to climax before her as he didn't want to be seen as someone who came early so he was trying not to come when there was a knock on the door "shit"! he said as the knock made him go over the edge and he cummed in her. Elizabeth looked disappointed because she was nearly there herself. "come in" said her dad, the person who entered was William. He looked at Elizabeth and was instantly turned on he had to look away before he came violently in his pants. however no amount of turning away could hide his hard-on.

"james Norrington is here to see you, sir," William's disgust at the more privileged pimp was obvious. he couldn't hide his emotions about Elizabeth. she was destined to become his whore. but everyone wanted the governers daughter, because she was the best at what and who she did. the most desired one.

"ah! James Norrington. let the good man in. perhaps he's here to propose some business to me," said the governor happily. his spirits were lifted by the work his prostitutes had done. Eizabeth had achieved - even with the no good partner he'd been provided by davy jones. the governor had a debt to pay to him. making one of his bad prostitutes theatrically appealing would pay that debt.

James norrington strutted in. he immediately demanded that Elizabeth become his hoe and demanded all pimp rights over her. the governor threw down his dildo and punched james in the dick. William screamed like one of his bitches and threw himself onto james, biting his dick. however, norrington quickly retaliated and slapped William in the face with his cock; the impact causing Will to fly across the room. suddenly everything esculated and the whole situation turned into a cock fight. Elizabeth cut the bad partners throat and joined in by making it half a tit fight. as the governor ran at james with his massive wrinkly cock in his hand, charging, Elizabeth ran between them and hit both of them aside with her tits, swinging one in the governors direction and one in norrington's direction. William came violently, harnessing this as a weapon as he used his cum's force (26 mph) to flush Elizabeth across the room.

The governor saw this and demanded a cease fire so Elizabeth could clean her self up. she smelled fishy - like the kraken, or tuna. Elizabeth called her father a craven and squirted on him, moaning as she did. this instantly got the guys back standing to attention and James Norrington couldn't control himself at Elizabeth squirting and he came all over the floor. they all gathered their dicks in what appeared to be a violent circle jerk, but when they had a good grip, they held their dicks like swords and charged at each other, flying while screaming their orgasmic war cries, "WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRGH!"

they all collided in full orgasm on a pig which still had 25 minutes of its half an hour orgasm left. they landed. cum flew everywhere. tits squirted milk everywhere. and then jack sparrow walked in with his mouth open. he spend the next 5 hours gurgling milky cum, while the slaves cleaned up the cock fight's aftermath.


	3. Chapter 3

jack sparrow was lying up at night, with his dick in his hand, thinking about Elizabeth. his hand was not satisfying his desires, so quickly he went on a lusty quest to find England's best sheep. he could only find a male sheep so he went under it to make the penises kiss. at this point he started to cum onto the sheep's woolly dick. it came on his face and he gurgled it and suddenly pissed on the sheep's ass.

Back in England Elisabeth was getting used to daddy's belt. She took it right on her bum and she moaned louder each time it hit her ass. She started fingering herself and felt herself leaking her wetness. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter till it was starting to run down her legs. Just as she was about to reach an orgasm for the third time a sheep was catapulted through the window. The pirates were attacking! Sheep and forks were shot everywhere. There were panicked screams from down below the window as they were being violently sheepshagged, the pirates were enjoying themselves to their fullest capability. There was wool, cum and forks everywhere.

Jack sparrow had arrived. With his sheep stuck on his dick he charged forwards. Just as he was about to RAM the gate, he was captured by the governor's royal faggots.

After a day of cumming piratey war, jack was sitting in jail. He wasn't happy as he couldn't reach his dick to play with himself. The guards that were there were teasing him because they could fuck his sheep. "Not my fucking wife-husband, you fucking cunts!" shouted Jack. "Oh go play with yourself... wait you can't. Now shut up you filthy butt-pirate" replied the royal faggots.

In the meanwhile, Elizabeth's gigolo, Will, was pleasuring her with a hoof he found on the wet streets of England. She was telling her man-servant about the disgusting, yet sexy, pirate they had captured. In a sudden indoors whirlwind that swept the inside of her sex dungeon, she was suddenly taken out of room. All that remained was a nude William with a note written by the pirates of the Black Anal Beads. It stated that they had captured the lady Elizabeth and where holding her on their ship. "I must find the Black Anal Beads before it is too far away to catch up with them." Will was thinking the captured pirate could help him locate the ship.

In the juvie, Sparrow heard a racket as someone fought their way down to the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, a beat looking William came out of the doorway at the bottom of the stairs, "you must help me get back my sex goddess".

"What's in this journey for me?" enquired Jack Sparrow.

"I will give you your freedom and a dildo boat and one session with Elizabeth and a kraken," answered Will. Jack couldn't help be tempted by the offer that was made to him. He thought about it for a total of two minutes and agreed. William used his big, hard dick as a lever and lifted the bars of their pins. "Aah that felt good" said William. "Erm ok now let's go and rescue your bonny lass and get me some kraken action" exclaimed jack excitedly.

First, the newly fucked dynamic duo had to get themselves a way of transport. Jack Sparrow, as the pirate, was left in charge of this venture. William waited out of sight at the royal docks. Two hours later sparrow reappeared with a set of heavy keys. "I found us a ride".

William and Jack walked to the very end of the series of docks at the sea, when they reached the vehicle Jack had dug up. William froze in his tracks as he beheld the way of transport they would be using. It was an oak, round box with a door and glass planes at the front. There was a set of long, narrow shaped wings at the top of this contraption. "It's called the shell-i-cop-a-feel-ter. It can fly like a seagull."

They sat in the wooden machine and Jack inserted the key. "That always gets me going," he said, smiling coyly at Will. "It's okay though, I've loaded a sheep into the back." They took off when the strange wings started to spin like meatspin. In the matter of 3 hours they had caught up with the Black Anal Beads. They nuked the shit out of them with sheep. All were thrown out except for Jack's fuck-sheep.

The only noise that anyone could hear was manic screaming like little orgasmic children and sheep. They jumped out of the shell-i-cop-a-feel-ter and started having a massive dick sword fight. The Black Anal Beads was swaying violently as the cock fight took place. Cum was flying everywhere, just as Elizabeth popped up out from under the deck and got cum in her face. That was when everyone stopped fighting and looked at her to lick it off. Once they had finished watching that they went back to their cock fight.

Elizabeth took up Barbosa's dildo and started to slap her way to Will and Jack, making a path through pirate cocks and sheep. When she was just about to reach them, the Black Anal Beads was swayed sharply to starboard as Barbosa hammered his cock against the starboard side of the ship. Will and Jack trembled mid-step and landed against the side of the ship. Barbosa strode over to the duo as they started kissing passionately in order to confuse the pirate crew. It didn't work and Barbosa had his crew tie up the two with a long, stretchy and thin fun-size dildo. Jack watched as Will was hit over the head with a mermaid's tits and lost consciousness, until Jack felt the same and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When they regained conscience, it was only seconds before Jack had spotted a row of filthy butt-pirates holding their cocks like swords. A plank had been extended over the side of the ship. Will and Jack were tied together, and Jack could not possibly imagine Barbosa cutting them apart so they could swim to the small tropical island he saw in the distant waves of the ocean.

Barbosa strode forwards through the wall of crew members, and sharply jabbed Will in the back with his 7 inch erection. Jack felt jealous when Barbosa spoke instead of jabbing him as well; 'It's come to time for Captain Jack Sparrow to master the seas with his very attractive man whore, lads'. The wall of men neared them, dicks drawn, and started pushing them nearer to the plank.

In the meantime, Elizabeth felt alone as she heard the tumult on the deck of the ship, but was helpless beneath in Barbosa's special cell. The one he had named Sex Dungeon. Tentacle Porn, to her left was empty except for a worn-looking squid, and to her right, a name so faded she couldn't read it, contained only the rank air of the ship's innards. She had been left with a sheep party, but no dildo. She not only felt helpless for what was happening above, but useless for what wasn't happening below.

As she heard the creaking of the plank that had been laid out for her gigolo and the pirate he had helped escape the grips of prison, she could only picture it as a sad joke of a wedding - an arranged, wet, piratey marriage that she had no power to prevent.

A loud splash next to her, yet beyond the wooden hull of the ship, signaled the soon-to-be demise of her well-practiced fuck buddy and his companion. Elizabeth sunk to the floor in sadness and sheep shit. The latter slightly arousing her. She heard Barbosa's cruel laughter, and the crew followed suit.

Later that evening, Elizabeth heard clunky footsteps descending down to her cell. Barbosa came to her, bearing her a gift. 'A soft dress to match your soft, milky, creamy cum-on-me tits, m'lady'. He didn't take his eyes of her chest once while he spoke, and as he started to head head back up the steps, still staring. 'What for?' Elizabeth's face showed every sense of the suspicion she felt. 'Dinner with t'Captain, of course, m'lady. unless you prefer handing it back and dining with the crew' he stuck out his hand expectantly, challenging her to return the dress. Elizabeth, moved back, holding the dress closer to her body, making sure Barbosa would see the disdain on her face. He left her as she changed, and all was quiet that night but for the soft sloshing as the squid alongside her moved with the ship, rolling it's tentacles out, like Barbosa's expectant hand had rolled the challenge at her.


End file.
